Casaya Team
Casaya Team was a Rebel Alliance special forces group that was assembled in 6 ABY by Princess Leia Organa and Sergeant Kervis Griggs in the wake of a devastating attack during the Alliance's failed landing on Coruscant that had resulted in the deaths of most of High Command. The team's mission was to discover the location and identity of the mysterious attackers so that the alliance might have the chance to retaliate or at least know who its enemies were. Seven of the team's members were recruited by Sergeant Griggs while Aelynn was convinced to join by Princess Leia and brought Azarp in tow. These ten members were considered the best in their fields among the limited pool of those available to Leia and Griggs. Reviewing data from the attack revealed ships that had last been seen in the use of the Fist of Justice, a war profiteering organization that had gained notoriety during the Clone War. This brought the team to Telmaros, the Fist's last known headquarters. After defeating the poorly staffed Imperial garrison, Casaya Team discovered uncharted underground hangars, in which Aelynn and Redjaw interpreted code that remained on old fuel cells as originating from Karmathia, a planet labeled as being under Imperial control but with no registered outpost or governor. Me-Dari, Kilm, and Azarp made their appearance as Rebel fighters while the rest of the team landed discreetly and, in the cases of Aelynn and Redjaw, mingled less overtly. Me-Dari's group met mogul Barphilinus Asteve and his assistant Romeo Rantoth, but upon returning the streets immediately became a target. A major firefight ensued, before agents secretly employed by Romeo spirited them into the woods outside the city. Redjaw, meanwhile, recruited the help of Blood Corps defector Khlorinne Bloed and her friend Sironne Ostobel. Once the team regrouped, it was time to make an exit to Taldornadi, which, thanks to Khlorinne and Sironne, they knew was their enemies' main base. Romeo's agents promised aid, only to betray them to Blood Corps agents, while Asteve, who had been carrying on an affair with Khlorinne's mother, Bestine Holvin, was nearly assassinated and found himself on the same side as Casaya Team. He led them to his personal cruiser, but was killed in an ambush at the hangar bay while the team managed to escape on his ship and regroup with Kyssek and the Hauler. While the team planned its next move, Elizsa, who had been injured on Karmathia, underwent cybernetic knee replacement. With Princess Leia now unreachable, Griggs concocted a plan to enable a Rebel strike on Taldornadi to lure self-declared emperor Nioman Dakara back home. To do this, Casaya Team would have to disable the shield around Taldornadi's main city, New Telmaros, but Griggs knew they would never be able to keep it down long enough for General Sheppard's forces to arrive and thus lied that it already was down, giving the team time to complete the mission while Sheppard's fleet traveled through hyperspace. It was an all-in play, but, as Kilm Trasso pointed out, they had done it once before on Endor. Kyssek and Aelynn remained onboard the Hauler while the rest of the team took Asteve's cruiser to an outlying settlement and from there commandeered a train into New Telmaros. Once inside, Me-Dari and Bolo led Bestine and Sironne to a back entrance into Nioman's palace (where they believed there would be controls to shut down the shield without destroying its several generators) while the rest of the team made a scene of pushing toward the palace's main gate. There they were confronted by Nioman's apprentice, Gareth Holvin, but saved by the intervention of Azarp, who in doing so revealed his Force sensitivity and skill with a lightsaber. Though Azarp was killed, the rest of the team was able to get inside and fortify the palace. Me-Dari and Elisza, who guarded the garden entrance, were badly injured as Blood Corps agents infiltrated, but Sheppard's fleet arrived just in time for the team to bring down the shield. The team remained inside the palace as Sheppard bombed the city and through the arrival of Admiral Ackbar's and Lord Nioman's fleets as they joined the fray. With Nioman landing personally and Blood Corps fighters filling the atmosphere, the team's survival and escape were in jeopardy. Khlorinne, Redjaw, and Bestine slipped out into the city to take over some of the now-landed fighters to provide a diversion for the Hauler, while Kilm, Sironne, and Azarp's son Jorum (who had gotten caught up with the team in the aftermath of his father's death) held the atrium to give Griggs, Dyrell, and Bolo placed explosives along the palace's gasline to blow the whole place up. Due to Nioman's arrogance and unwillingness to damage his property, a lack of cooperation from his right-hand-man Major Blood, and mercy from Gareth, who had been Jorum's friend, the team managed to get to the Hauler in time while Khlorinne, announcing herself to the Blood Corps agents over intercom, provided enough of a distraction for it to get into space. Members Sergeant Kervis Griggs, Commanding Officer - 6 ABY on. Commander Me-Dari Callo, Second Commanding Officer - 6 ABY on. Aelynn, Medic - 6-10, 14 ABY on. Kyssek, Pilot - 6 ABY on. Elisza Arins, Co-Pilot, Infantry - 6 ABY on. Kilm Trasso, Heavy Weapons - 6 ABY on. Khlorinne Bloed, Sniper - 7 ABY on. "Savage," Demolitions - 9 ABY on. Dell Poh, Tech Specialist - ? ABY on. "Scarlet," Stealth Expert - 29 ABY on. Beatiss Tedin, Medic - 10-13 ABY. Dyrell Fargost, Demolitions - 6-7 ABY. Bolo, Tech Specialist - 6-7 ABY. "Redjaw," Sniper - 6-7 ABY. R5-613 "Red," Astromech Droid - 6 ABY. Azarp Bark, Stealth Expert - 6 ABY. Non-Canon The Casaya Team was a selection of members of the Rebel Alliance chosen by Mon Mothma and Crix Madine to investigate the mysterious disappearance of Alliance leaders Leia Organa and Han Solo. After a long and eventful search, they located where the pair had been taken and rescued Organa, though Solo had been killed long before. While the team was largely successful, it was not without pain and six of the nine members sustained various degrees of injury. Upon returning to the rebel fleet, now stationed around Sullust, they were nearly disbanded but their leader, Kervis Griggs, convinced rebel command to let them continue on as a special forces unit. Aelynn then joined the team as their medic, a station which it had been previously lacking. The team was sent on several other assignments, one of them being to locate Luke Skywalker, and in that time picked up a new member, Doreen Bark. It also experienced the loss of sniper Redjaw, who seemed to have defected to the Blood Corps, though in reality was working as a double agent for Griggs and Princess Leia. Mercenary/Bodyguard Osk joined forces with the team to fill the gap left by Redjaw. The second notable mission of Casaya Team was to dismantle the resurgent Blood Corps. This occupied the team for months and was filled with various skirmishes with the Blood Corps and several encounters with Redjaw and a posse he had formed. In the end it was not Casaya Team but Redjaw and Khlorinne Bloed that brought and end to the Blood Corps and it was Redjaw, with help from Osk, who killed Major Blood. Despite its success, the team was now on the brink of collapse as most of its members distrusted Griggs and there were several in Rebel High Command who wished to see the team dispersed. Upon reaching the Rebel base it was evident that the team would not hold together and, after Griggs was promoted to general and became part of High Command, the team was dispersed. But not all of Casaya Team went their separate ways as Me-Dari Callo hoped to use some of them in a new special forces unit she was commanding and kept in contact with several of the ex-Casayas. When Trasso and Arins divulged information they had learned that Darth Vader was still alive, Callo gathered Trasso, Arins, Bolo, Kyssek, and Fargost to investigate. This led them to Coruscant, where the group briefly lost Fargost, and then to Mustafar where they met with Nioman Dokoora and Teuch Neuko and were reunited with Griggs, who decided that this business was best left in the hands of the "Jedi". Shortly afterwards, Casaya Team, minus Griggs who had been put into custody by Rebel High Command, participated in the Battle of Taldornadi and infiltrated and disabled the Imperial flagship, but not without cost; Fargost and Bolo were both killed in the battle. After the Peace was made with the Empire, Casaya Team served under the new government, the Coalition, reprising its role as a special missions unit with the addition of demolitions expert and supplementary medic Crystel Chabo, co-pilot Nomiyar Took, and sniper Khlorinne Bloed. Twenty years later, in 28 BBY, they were still working as a special forces unit. Their next assignment was to investigate a group of former Alliance leaders who had broken off and gone into hiding. They crossed paths with rogue sniper and former Blood Corps affiliate Queen, who was on the same job. Things got tense and in their first encounter Queen injured several members of Casaya Team, and in the next she unintentionally killed Chabo in a frenzied nighttime battle on Arebeddon. After this incident the team was called off of that job and ended up flying to Mustafar to aid Jorum Bark in discovering the whereabouts of Force sensitive children that had gone missing. The team, accompanied by Sironne Ostobel, Jorum's wife, was stranded when Vader used the Force to disable their ship. They concocted a desperate plan to destroy Vader and his acolytes, Luke Skywalker and Gareth Holvin, but changed course after all members received a vision by Vader of what would happen if they pursued that course; the result was the death of all members of the team. This hit particularly hard for Khlorinne, who experienced her death by Queen, and eventually led to her selling her sniper rifle and abruptly leaving the team as they recovered on Taldornadi. However, there they picked up two new members: "Savage", a former TIE Fighter pilot demolitions expert, and Julien Bloed, Talon and Leia's teenage son who took a job as the team's tech expert. The team then returned to Coruscant for some much-needed leave time when a Coalition sniper warned them that they were soon to be taken into custody by General Sheppard. This sniper, who went by Scarlet Fever, had lost her entire team recently and suspected Sheppard was behind it. Casaya Team went rogue, and was soon contacted by Leia for a favor: she wanted them to take Vader, who had left Mustafar and was now on his own, into their hands while the Blood Corps would think him dead. Griggs agreed and the team loaded up an unconscious and heavily damaged Vader for Aelynn to repair. In order to have access to the equipment needed, Vader would have to be taken in secret to Taldornadi so Griggs and Aelynn went there with Leia while Me-Dari Callo took command of the rest of the team. Members Current General Leia Organa, Commanding Officer - 29 ABY on. "Savage", Demolitions - 8 ABY on, Second-in-Command - 29 ABY on. Corporal Davis Jones, Infantry - 29 ABY on. Aelynn, Medic - 6 ABY on. Julien Bloed, Tech Support (Force Sensitive) - 28 ABY on. Scarlet Fever, Sniper (Force Sensitive) - 28 ABY on. Mereen Yun'kai, Infantry (Force Sensitive) - 29 ABY on. Kyssek, Primary Pilot - 6 ABY on. Nomiyar Took, Secondary Pilot - 8 ABY on. R8-T9 "Black", Astromech Droid - 8 ABY on. Past Sergeant Kervis Griggs, Commanding Officer (KIA) - 6-28 ABY. Commander Me-Dari Callo, Second Commanding Officer (KIA) - 6-29 ABY. Kilm Trasso, Heavy Weapons (KIA) - 6-29 ABY. Elisza Arins, Infantry (KIA) - 6-29 ABY. Dyrell Fargost, Infantry, Secondary Pilot (KIA) - 6-8 ABY. Rit Dagon, Secondary Pilot (KIA) - 6 ABY. Bolo, Tech Support (KIA) - 6-8 ABY. "Redjaw", Sniper (Resigned) - 6-7 ABY. Rartan Rantoth, Infantry (Resigned) - 6-7 ABY. Doreen Bark, Infantry (Force Sensitive) (Resigned) - 6-7 ABY. Osk, Temporary Assistance - 6-7 ABY. Crystel Chabo, Medic (KIA) - 8-28 ABY. Khlorinne Bloed, Sniper (Resigned) - 8-28 ABY. R5-613 "Red", Astromech Droid (Destroyed) - 7-8 ABY. Category:Canon (Caleb) Category:Caleb Category:Fanfic Category:ABY Category:Organizations